Retourneur de temps
by Alex Dixon
Summary: Parce que Stiles est trop curieux pour ne pas ouvrir une boite "NE PAS TOUCHER", qu'il entraîne Derek dans sa connerie et qu'ils se retrouvent dans un futur qu'ils aiment un peu trop.


RETOURNEUR DE TEMPS

Ils étaient là, à la base, pour la visite hebdomadaire de Jackson chez Deaton. Le véto devait contrôler son état une fois par semaine pour vérifier si le kanima n'était plus du tout là. Aujourd'hui était leur dernière visite, tout semblait sous contrôle. Derek était là, étant son alpha, quant à Stiles, il avait décidé de venir un peu embêter le loup grognon.

Mais, là, à ce moment, Deaton les avaient laissé Sourwolf et lui seuls dans la réserve le temps d'ausculter le tout nouveau loup. Bref, Jackson ne voulait pas qu'on le voit à poil donc ils n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer. Ridicule, ils étaient dans la même équipe de Crosse depuis plus de 2 ans, il le voyait à poil dans les douches au moins une fois par semaine …

Derek soupira une fois de plus en 10 minutes. C'était une réelle occupation de se demander pourquoi Derek soupirait autant. Etait-ce parce qu'ils attendait depuis trop longtemps pour le loup ? Etait-ce parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Jackson ? Etait-ce parce qu'il détestait être mis à l'écart ? Etait-ce parce que…

_ Stiles tu veux bien arrêter de tripoter tous les ustensiles de Deaton avant de faire une bêtise ou de te blesser, pire de nous blesser tout les deux !

Mon dieu, il sait faire de longue phrase en fait ! Mais il ne l'avait jamais prouvé ! C'etait une grande découverte pour notre casse couilles favori.

_ Whoua ! Tu vas pas soudainement mourir après avoir tant parlé ? Je pensais que tu parlais si peu parce que c'était mortel pour toi !

Et il resoupira… encore. Cette fois si, il passa une main lasse sur front mais Stiles n'était pas dupe et capta son fin sourire. Il lui avait tiré une grimace plus qu'un sourire mais cela suffisait à le rendre joyeux. Il adorait autant le faire tourner en bourrique que le faire sourire mais la première option était bien plus facile à réaliser…

Oh ! Une boite « Ne pas toucher » !

Il la prit entre ses mains, l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures. Derrière la porte, Jackson grogna un peu, Deaton avait du lui tirer les poils un peu trop fort…

Il ouvrit la boite, trop curieux pour la reposer, trop inconscient aussi.

_ Cool…

Derek fronça les sourcils, comme d'habitude. Enfin, il ne l'avait pas vu mais il le connaissait assez bien pour le deviner.

Sous ses yeux, un collier étrange, en argent. Ressemblant vaguement à un retourneur de temps venu tout droit du monde d'Harry Potter. Si ce n'était qu'il n'y avait ni sablier, ni inscription. Mais il pouvait tourner !

Il ne le mit pas autour de son cou, il était peut être curieux et inconscient mais il n'était pas stupide non plus. En revanche, il le posa sur la table, entre Derek et lui. Le loup regarda l'objet avec une certaine méfiance qui, il faut le dire, lui était commune. Puis il releva ses yeux verts vers l'hyperactif, en quête d'une réponse. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? » murmuraient ses sourcils, maintenant haussés. Stiles haussa les épaules, parce qu'il ne savait pas et comme d'habitude, Derek comprit le geste.

Ils avaient toujours eut cette capacité à se comprendre sans ouvrir la bouche. Notons que ce n'était pas une raison pour que Stiles la ferme. De toute façon, même mort, il continuerait de gueuler.

L'étudiant en théologie, parce que ouais l'adolescent avait découvert que Derek suivait des cours de doctorat par correspondance de la fac de New York, posa un doigt sur le collier, comme si celui ci allait le bouffer. Quoi que, on sait jamais, tout peut arriver à Beacon Hills.

Au même moment, Stiles remarqua une poussière sur le centre de l'objet et donc tendit la main vers celle ci en vu de l'enlever.

Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, parce qu'un millième de seconde plus tard, ils tombaient tout les deux dans les pommes.

Un bruit strident faisait pleurer ses tympans. Le sol semblait tanguer sous son corps. Étrangement, il eût du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Quant il réussit enfin, la lumière l'aveugla. Il ne souvenait que d'avoir touché ce maudit collier et semblait maintenant avoir une forte gueule de bois. Et une très étrange envie de chocolat chaud…

Un grognement se fit entendre à sa gauche, Derek venait lui aussi de se réveiller. Il tourna la tête dans la direction du loup, constatant qu'ils étaient toujours dans le bureau de Deaton. Ce dernier n'était pas en vue, peut être était il toujours avec Jackson… L'alpha grogna un peu plus fort et papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant les orbes vertes ne se fixent à celles noisettes/whisky de Stiles. Il fronça les sourcils, comme d'habitude et cette fois ci, il sembla demander ce qu'il s'était passé, ce à quoi l'hyperactif répondit d'un hochement d'épaule, parce qu'il ne savait foutrement pas ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Alors Derek soupira, encore une fois.

Ils essayèrent de se lever, et le sol tangua encore plus. Attendez, c'était eux qui tanguaient en fait. Ils s'appuyèrent chacun sur un bout de la table, face à face et à ce moment là comprirent qu'un truc n'allait pas. Le collier n'était pas sur la table, à sa place il y avait du courrier, toutes les enveloppes étaient adressée au cabinet vétérinaire McCall. Bordel mais comment c'était possible ! Scott n'avait même pas encore fini le lycée !

Il sentit une crise de panique poindre le bout de son nez. Mais elle s'arrêta nette quand Derek prit sa main dans la sienne et le fixa dans les yeux.

_ Calme toi Stiles, on va trouver ce qu'il se passe mais j'ai besoin que tu te calmes pour pouvoir enquêter. Parce que tu es un excellent détective et que j'ai besoin de toi là. Si tu répètes ce que je viens de dire à qui que se soit, je t'égorge avec mes dents.

Alors il recommença à respirer normalement, parce que croyez le ou non, mais entendre Derek le menacer est quelque chose de rassurant, quelque chose de constant et qui ne changera jamais. Le loup hocha la tête, probablement parce qu'il entendait les battements de son coeur revenir à une litanie normale, juste un peu au dessus de la moyenne.

Ils sortirent du cabinet, sans y avoir trouvé personne. Sur le parking, un monospace de haute gamme, une vielle jeep bleue et un SUV étaient les uns à côté des autres. Stiles fouilla ses poches et en sorti les clefs de la Jeep. Au moins, son bébé était toujours là. Derek se contenta de froncer les sourcils vers le SUV. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et en ressorti une clef de voiture. Le problème était qu'ils étaient venu avec la voiture de Stiles, donc ses clefs de Camaro devaient être restées au loft. Autre problème, ce n'était pas des clefs Chevrolet mais Toyota, comme le SUV. Alors il l'actionna et la voiture s'ouvrit. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Se lancèrent un regard et s'avancèrent vers le véhicule. Derek ouvrit la portière conducteur, Stiles la passagère. Il fouilla dans la boite à gants, trouva la carte grise et les papiers. Il siffla.

_ Vieux, c'est ta voiture, à ton nom.

Il fronça les sourcils en relisant correctement la feuille. Bordel mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde..

_ Enfin, elle est à nos deux noms, mais que avec ton prénom.

Derek grogna, il n'avait manifestement pas compris et arrache la feuille des mains de l'adolescent. Oui, la voiture était bien sa propriété mais ce nom n'était pas tout à fait le sien. Pourquoi diable était-il écrit Derek Hale-Stilinski ?

Stiles émit un petit cri, alors le loup relava la tête vers lui. Il était choqué en regardant ses doigts. Plus précisément, en regardant son annuaire gauche. Où il y avait une alliance en argent. Exactement identique à celle sur l'annuaire gauche de Derek… Est ce qu'ils étaient mariés ?!

Stiles refit les gros yeux et couru vers la Jeep. Il en ressorti avec les papiers du véhicule. Au nom de Stiles Hale-Stilinski. Bordel de merde. Il geigna comme une fillette et Derek roula des yeux fasse à cette action. Alors, un détail attira son attention sur la banquette arrière du SUV. Il y avait un siège auto pour bébé et un autre pour enfant. Il fit rapidement quelques pas pour vérifier la jeep et remarqua exactement les mêmes sièges. Et Stiles recommença à paniquer.

Il avait atterri dans un univers parallèle où Scott avait sa propre clinique vétérinaire, où il était marié à Derek et où ils avaient au moins deux enfants ensemble ! Il allait mourir, il y avait pas d'autre solution !

Le loup recommença son manège pour calmer l'adolescent et même si cela pris un plus de temps qu'à l'habitude, Stiles finit par respirer normalement.

_ Ecoute …

Une sonnerie de téléphone coupa l'alpha et il sortit le cellulaire de sa poche. Il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. Il décrocha, voyant le nom de Lydia s'afficher.

_ Bordel mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ! Ca fait une heure que devriez avoir récupérer vos monstres ! Alors autant je les adore, autant en avoir deux de plus à la maison, c'est pas mon rêve. En plus, Jackson n'est pas encore rentré alors je suis toute seule pour m'occuper des cinq…

Sa voix avait quelque chose de différent et il y avait un grand brouhaha derrière elle. Ils étaient pétrifier.

_ Youhou Derek ! Je te parle là, tu pourrais me répondre quand même !

_ Euh ouais, désolé.

_ Bon, ramenez vous rapidement, Milo commence à pleurer, je pense que vous lui manquez. Bye.

Et elle raccrocha aussi sec.

Ils se regardèrent, Derek avait rougit et Stiles avait perdu au moins deux teintes de couleur. Ce dernier dégluti.

_ On a deux enfants dont un bébé qui s'appelle Milo et ils sont chez Lydia qui apparemment a elle aussi des enfants. Bordel mais où est ce qu'on a atterri !

Derek soupira en haussant les épaules, il n'en avait aucune idée.

_ Comment on va allé chez Lydia ? Parce que si elle a des gosses, ça veut dire qu'elle habite plus chez ses parents…

Le loup baissa les yeux, cherchant une solution et son regard rencontra son reflet dans la vitre de la Jepp.

_ Stiles…

_ Hum ?

_ Regarde ton reflet.

L'hyperactif se pencha vers la vitre, les sourcils froncés. Il se regarda et commença à remarquer qu'un truc n'allait pas. Il avait des rides, genre de vraies rides, au coin des yeux, sur les côtés de la bouche. Elles n'étaient que très peu prononcées mais il avait de rides. Il semblait un peu plus musclé aussi, sa carrure était plus large. Bordel, il semblait avoir au moins dix ans de plus. Il releva la tête et cette fois, se permit de détailler avec attention Derek. Lui aussi avait l'air d'avoir pris dix ans dans la tronche. Il était toujours aussi beau, ne mentons pas mais il était plus vieux.

_Tu crois qu'on est dans… le futur ? Genre dans 10ans ou un truc comme ça ?

L'étudiant se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

_ Possible ouais… Un futur où on est marié apparemment…

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes et Stiles se mit à sourire, suivit par Derek et tout deux eurent un éclat de rire. Ouais, ils étaient mariés, parents et dans le futur. Et bordel, ce que c'était cool ! Oh, ne soyez pas étonnés, ils avaient compris depuis longtemps qu'ils partageaient bien plus qu'une amitié, qu'ils étaient plus ou moins faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils n'avaient juste pas encore eût le temps d'en parler calmement, de commencer cette histoire. Et là, ils avaient un aperçu de ce qu'elle pouvait donner et ils en étaient foutrement heureux.

Ils se regardèrent avec tendresse quelques secondes de plus et Derek eut une idée.

_ Je suis sûr que si tu as toujours un aussi mauvais sens de l'orientation, tu as du enregistrer plein de trajets dans ton GPS, dont l'adresse de Lydia.

_ Derek, tu es un génie !

Stiles se rua dans la jeep, alluma son GPS et chercha l'adresse de Lydia. Il ne trouva rien. Il soupira. Le loup fronça les sourcils, s'assit sur le siège passager et regarda la liste. Il tiqua en voyant que l'adresse « Maison » était celle du manoir. Mais il remémora un détail quand il tomba sur « Famille Whittemore », Lydia avait dit que Jackson n'était pas encore rentré, est ce que …

_ Tu crois que Lydia pourrait être mariée avec Jackson ?

Stiles haussa les sourcils.

_ Qu'elle se soit remise avec et qu'elle ait épousé ? Ouais, elle en est largement capable…

Derek hocha la tête puis montra le trajet d'une main.

_ Alors je pense que tu peux suivre celui là, je te suis avec ma voiture.

Il sortit de la Jeep, et s'installa au volant du SUV. Il esquissa un nouveau sourire en voyant les sièges auto derrière lui.

Le trajet ne fût pas très long et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une grande maison luxueuse. Pas de doute, Lydia et Jackson habitaient là. Une porsche était garée devant le garage et avaient pour plaque « JCKSN37 ». Manifestement, le mari de Lydia était rentré. Et était toujours aussi prétentieux.

Ils se rejoignirent devant le perron et avant même que Stiles ne puisse appuyer sur la sonnette, Lydia ouvrit grand la porte et lui fourra un bébé très bruyant dans les bras. Donc, cela devait être Milo, son fils. Il devait avoir un an, grand maximum. Il avait des cheveux noirs, probablement ceux de Derek et un petit nez retroussé semblable au sien. Il ne voulait même pas savoir comme deux hommes avaient réussit à avoir un enfant biologique, il n'en avait juste rien à foutre, parce que ce tout petit être venait de rencontrer son regard. Et que bordel, il ne connaissait pas cette vie, elle ne lui arriverait que dans dix ans mais cet enfant était le sien et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer de tout son coeur.

Milo arrêta instantanément de pleurer quand Stiles lui caressa les cheveux. Derek le sorti de sa contemplation en posant une main en bas de son dos pour le faire entrer dans la maison. Lui aussi fixait ce tout petit bout avec énormément de tendresse dans les yeux. Il savait exactement pourquoi l'enfant portait ce prénom, parce que c'était celui de son petit frère, mort dans l'incendie.

Ses pensées furent interrompu quand une masse de cheveux noirs lui sautèrent sur les jambes, hurlant un « PAPAAAAAAA ! DADDYYYYYY ! ».

Derek sourit, attrapa la fillette de quatre ou cinq ans et la hissa sur sa hanche comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, comme s'il était fait pour faire ça toute sa vie. Elle lui claqua un bisous sur la joue et se tendit pour faire la même chose avec Stiles.

_ Tatie Lyds nous a fait des crêpes ! T'en veux une Papa ?

Son coeur se serra, il avait une fille. Une magnifique petite fille aux yeux whisky, aux nombreux grains de beauté et aux cheveux noirs. Il avait une fille et un petit garçon avec Stiles.

_ J'en propose pas à Daddy parce que sinon il va tout manger !

Elle sourit, dévoilant la perte d'une dent de lait.

Stiles se réveilla, s'il était « Daddy », autant en profiter jusqu'au bout avant que ne les renvoi dans leur monde, dans leur présent… Alors il se rapprocha de la fillette, Milo dans un bras et la chatouilla.

_ Comment ça je vais tout manger ? Je ne suis pas un glouton !

La petite se tortilla en riant dans les bras de son père, et les deux parents avaient un immense sourire.

Deux petits garçons identiques aux cheveux blonds et yeux verts arrivèrent en criant.

_ Tadiiiiiiiia ! Viens jouer !

_ Oh salut Oncle Stiles et Oncle Derek !

Lydia et Jackson avaient des jumeaux.

Stiles leur sourit, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Pas la peine de faire peur à des gosses de cinq ans. Derek opta pour la même attitude.

Jackson arriva dans la pièce, une fillette de deux ans dans les bras, avec la chevelure de sa mère.

_ Vous en avez mis du temps ! Vous faisiez un petit frère à Milo et Tadia dans la Jeep ?

L'hyperactif allait répliquer mais une douleur fulgurante lui prit à sa joue droite, comme si on l'avait giflé. Il tourna la tête faire Derek mais celui ci se tenait le torse, grimaçant. Il donna Milo à Lydia, remarqua seulement maintenant son ventre rond et ignora la nouvelle douleur sur son autre joue, s'avançant vers Derek. Ce dernier reposa Tadia au sol et se tourna vers Stiles, l'interrogeant du regard, il haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas se qu'il se passait. Le loup grimaça encore plus et tomba à genoux. Stiles voulut le toucher mais il s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient, ne se rendant pas compte que Derek l'imitait.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se relevant rapidement. Il reconnut le cabinet de Deaton et ce dernier au dessus de lui, la main levée comme s'il venait de le gifler. Il chercha Derek du regard, il était à sa droite, dans la même position, Jackson le menaçant de son poing. Ils se fixèrent, étaient-ils revenu dans le monde réel ? Milo et Tadia avaient-ils disparus ? Stiles eût pour réflexe de regardait son annuaire, désormais nu de toute alliance, comme celui de Derek.

Deaton le remit debout, l'air mécontent.

_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous a pris de toucher cette chose en même temps ! Vous auriez pu ne jamais revenir !

Ils étaient tous deux essoufflés, perdus.

_ Ou étions nous ?

L'émissaire se tourna vers Derek, cherchant comment répondre à cette question.

_ Dans une sorte de futur. Mais de futur ne vous concernant que vous deux directement. Vous n'étiez pas dans le futur au sens général du terme mais dans votre propre futur, celui où vous êtes liés tout les deux. Mais je ne peux en être sûr, parce que je ne connais que très peu les pouvoir de ce collier… Je sais juste qu'il est très dangereux car il vous emporte dans un autre monde et que si vous vous plaisez dans ce monde, il ne vous ramène pas. C'est pour cela qu'on a dût vous frapper pour que vous reveniez à vous. Vous vouliez bien resté là bas…

Ils se fixèrent encore une fois. Oh oui, ils voulaient bien resté là bas… Et alors, Derek sourit, parce qu'il peuvent y retourner, dans quelques années, il leur suffisait juste d'attendre ce moment. Stiles lui sourit en retour, il avait hâte d'y être.

FIN

OU PLUTÔT COMMENCEMENT DE LA VRAIE HISTOIRE…


End file.
